vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
113095-i-went-back
Content ---- ---- Yeah, WB! Especially with all the new stuff coming in! To catch you up, I've been watching the Nexus Report and making a TL;DR of them. If you look them up, you can catch up on a few weeks of reports and what's upcoming relatively quick. If you have any questions about the stuff that's coming up, I'm disseminate the new stuff. Apparently, Drop 3 is going to be huge and will alter the game quite a bit according to our feedback since launch. | |} ---- ---- It's as if they made a game for EVERYONE with some aspects for the really hardcore! ;) | |} ---- /wave :lol: | |} ---- From what I can tell this game is great for the very casual and the very hardcore. The very casual takes a long time to level, enjoys all the side things like the costume system and housing and enjoys themselves. They spend a long time enjoying the fun parts of leveling and don't hit the lvl 50 wall as fast or as hard. The hardcore are able to get past this wall VIA dedication and time, opening themselves up to the higher end skill based PvP and rewarding raids. The problem with this game is the standard casual, your majority of the players. They take a month or two to hit max level and love the game while they are playing it, but then they hit 50 and they stonewall at character development. With the strength of crafted gear vs dungeon gear, topped with the RNG on the drops in vets (Done dozens of runs without any upgrades from my crafted gear, most of them without anyone in the party getting anything) causes frustration after they spend days now with a stagnent character. No new gear, skills, lore. Nothing but the houses and the same dungeon again and again. Making an alt helps some, until you hit level 10 and its everything the exact same. Well maybe 15 if you roll another faction but its more of the same, and you do that awaiting the next time your character stagnates. | |} ---- ---- Technically speaking....depending what they played of "that other game" it may very well be about time travel.....teehee | |} ---- It's like Star Trek - run out of ideas, throw in a time travel episode. ;) | |} ---- ---- I did nearly the same thing about 2 weeks ago. I had left... well... postponed my Wildstar playing to play with RL friends that had returned to their roots too. I started a new character there, but never really understood just how good this Wildstar combat system is until I tried playing that tab-targeting game again. I made it to level 40ish or so, then came right back here. This feels like home now. Now, to work on getting those friends to see the Light. | |} ---- I think this is going to be relatively common. I found this out trying to go back from Tera, which isn't even a tenth of the game WIldstar is. Once I experienced Active Combat, Tab Targetting was just intensely boring. WS has a lot of flaws, but its my home for the foreseeable future. | |} ---- ---- Which game was it? We can compare and discuss maturely. I don't understand the gold complaint though, considering how expensive dying is in general, unless you're really happy with default colors. BLEH! | |} ---- ---- ---- It's especially fun if you're out walking in the game world and come across something hilarious. Random NPC chatter, strange sort-of tasks, there's so much out there that engages you even if it's not tied so directly to leveling. | |} ---- ---- ---- That game is Everquest | |} ---- ---- ----